


It's a Love-Hate (Mostly Hate) Relationship

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: De-Aged Tony Stark, Elementary School Sweethearts, Elementary School to College AU, Feminization, Friends to Enemies to Lovers, Hate Sex, M/M, Young Love, Young Love Gone Wrong, ballerina peter, they're cute on the playground then they hate each other in middle school then they fuck, what a rollercoaster ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 10:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The story of how two soft boys fell in love in elementary school, hate each other in middle school, and good, old-fashion hate fuck their way through high-school and college





	It's a Love-Hate (Mostly Hate) Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> for @peachbabypie on tumblr, who made some[gorgeous art](https://peachbabypie.tumblr.com/post/185798979866/its-a-love-hate-relationship-mostly-hate)for it! :)

_**Elementary School** _

“C’mon, Pete! Peeeeter, it’s been nearly a week,” Tony pleads, following the younger boy around the playground. “You promised me you would tell me Sunday. It’s Sunday! My mum brought me here ‘specially for this, otherwise we had somewhere real important to go.”

Peter spins around, movement light and graceful, and Tony can’t help but watch in awe. “You’re so pretty,” he sighs, utterly enamoured. and Maria laughs at how smitten he is, sharing a smile with Mary.

“I know,” Peter says simply, pale pink sweater nearly hanging off his shoulder, blinking pretty and eyelashes fluttering. He sticks his hand out, and Tony beams when he catches sight of the note he had slipped into Peter’s pocket last week. He makes a grab for it, but Peter pulls it out of reach. “You haffta wait ‘til ‘m gone before you can open it.”

“Okay.”

“Promise?” Peter presses, and Tony nods frantically.

“I swear.”

Peter presses the paper into Tony’s hand, throwing one last smile in the older boy’s direction before skipping to where his mum is waiting, clinging onto her skirt. Mary runs a hand through the boy’s hair, smiling at and waving goodbye to Maria before taking Peter’s hand, beginning the walk to the parking lot.

Tony watches them avidly, eyes trained on Peter’s back, anxiously waiting for the boy to get into his car. The mother-son duo are halfway to their car when Peter tugs on his mother’s hand, leaning up on his tiptoes to whisper something in her ear when she bends down. When he finishes she gives him a small nod, soft smile still playing on her lips when Peter turns around, running to Tony. Before Tony can blink Peter’s pressing a quick peck to his cheek with the softest lips he’s ever felt – even softer than his mum’s – and then Peter’s scampering away back to his mother.

Tony thinks the kiss on the cheek is a pretty good sign, but still he waits, staring intently at Peter’s car until it’s turned out of the park before frantically unfolding the note, nearly tearing the paper in his haste.

**_Do You, Peter Parker, Want To Be My (Tony Stark’s) Boyfriend? Check One:_ **

✔️ ** _Yes_**

 _**□** _ _**No** _

_**P.S I LOvE yOu** _

_**Middle School** _

Peter feels a tug on the edge of his tutu, whirling around, nearly catching a locker door to the face in the process.

“Real smooth moves, there, Parker. Totally ballerina-esque.”

Peter lets out a noise of disgust, rolling his eyes before turning back around, huffing under his breath. “Whaddya want, Stark?”

“Last name? Ouch, I’m so offended,” Tony snarks, hand clutching at his chest, and Peter makes his best attempt at climbing into his locker to disappear when Tony leans against the one next to his, groaning aloud.

“Please, _don’t_ make yourself comfortable, don’t _stay_ ,” Peter moans, and Tony grins, sharp and predatory.

“You’re more than welcome to make me comfortable at your place,” he leers, waggling his eyebrows, and Peter groans louder.

“You’re literally so gross.”

“You’re _literally,_ like, _sooooo_ , gross,” Tony mocks and Peter grits his teeth, resisting the urge to punch the older boy in the face, taking his anger out on his locker by slamming the door.

“Say what you wanna say before I deck you, Anthony,” Peter huffs, and Tony’s grin gets wider.

“Ooh, I’m so scared. Aren’t you scared you’re gonna break a nail, pretty boy?” and it’s Peter’s turn to grin.

“I’d gladly break a nail if it meant I got to break your nose, Anthony,” Peter simpers, pasting a fake smile onto his face, and Tony flinches.

“No need to get hostile, Parker. And stop it with the _Anthony_ shit, you sound like my mother. Christ, where’d that cute kid go, the one that was blushin’ all pretty and kissin’ me on the cheek in playgrounds?”

“I dunno, probably the same place the kid that was sending me love letters went,” Peter shrugs.

“First of all, it was _one_ letter, _one_ time. And it wasn’t even a letter, it was a _note_ ,” Tony defends, and Peter rolls his eyes so hard he’s pretty sure they heard it in outer space. “Fine, fine, I’ll get on with it. Just wanted to ask if you wanted to be partners for Fury’s science project,” and Peter’s eyes widen impossibly, because _is this guy serious?_ He opens his mouth, but Tony cuts him off before he can say anything. “Before you say anything,” Tony cautions, “think about the fact that everyone else in that class is dumber than rocks. We’re each other’s best chance at passing.”

Peter wants to cry at how unfair it is. “Fine,” he grumbles, and Tony grins, pleased.

“Sounds like a plan.”

Unsure of what there is that’s left to say, the two of them nod at each other awkwardly, turning to make their way down opposite directions of the hallway.

Peter nearly screeches when a tug on his tutu has it pulled nearly halfway down his legs, glaring when Tony smirks.

“Look at that. You look _and_ scream like a girl.”

_**High School** _

“ _Fuck_ , baby, you scream like a girl,” Tony grunts, pounding into the slick heat of Peter’s ass, biting at the length of the boy’s neck, sucking bruises into the pale skin. Peter rakes his nails down the strong muscles of Tony’s back in retaliation, feels them straining with the effort of supporting his weight against the wall.

“Yeah?” Peter pants in the older boy’s ear, words quivering as he struggles to string together a coherent thought. “Fuck me like you mean it and I might scream like I mean it, too,” and Tony chuckles darkly. Peter shivers at the sound, clenching around the length of Tony’s cock inside him, satisfied smile working its way onto his face when Tony groans in turn.

“Don’t ask for things you can’t handle, baby girl,” Tony warns, hips thrusting forward relentlessly, pace fast and brutal to the point where Peter can already feel the bruises forming on his lower half, both from the movement and the tight grip of Tony’s hands. “Your little clit’s ready to squirt already, and you already know you can’t come until I paint your slutty cunt a pretty white.”

“W-who-” Peter cuts off, moaning loud and long as Tony angles his next thrust for Peter’s prostate. “Who a-are you, _ahh_ , who ‘re you calling little?”

“You wanna, _fuck,_ you wan’ me to pull out so we can compare?” Tony grunts, and Peter tightens his legs around the older boy’s waist.

“Don’t you fucking dare.”

“That’s what I fucking thought. Now hold on for the ride, princess, I’m gonna make sure you won’t be able to walk straight tomorrow, let alone dance around all pretty in that outfit that exists solely for the purpose of driving me fucking crazy.”

_**College** _

“Hey! Parker! When ‘re you gonna lemme have a go at that ass?” Flash calls obnoxiously from the other end of the hallway, and Peter grits his teeth, trying his best to ignore the other boy.

“Bet it looks just like a girl’s ass when you bend over in that tutu. What time does it open for business?” and Peter’s about to whirl around when-

 _Crack_. The sickening sound of bone cracking under flesh echoes through the hallway, and Peter instinctively flinches in sympathy. He whirls around to see Flash cupping his nose, the thick red of blood pouring through his fingers. He looks further past the wailing boy on the floor to Tony towering over him, smirk plastered firmly on his face even as he shakes out his hand, which Peter can tell even from a distance is an aggravated red, knuckles surely split.

“Anyone else have a comment to make about Parker’s ass? Because, unlike _it_ , I’m _actually_ open for business,” Tony threatens, and the hallway – understandably – remains dead silent. “Thought so.”

Peter stands with his arms folded, watching the other boy strut down the hallway, trailed by his friend, glaring at anyone that makes the mistake of staring a second too long. Tony leans down when he gets close to Peter, whispering in the boy’s ear, “Still hate you and your fuckin’ tutu, princess. Don’t go gettin’ any ideas.”

“Right back atcha, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> [@starkerchemistryy](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/starkerchemistryy)on tumblr, come say hi! :)


End file.
